Details and Composition
by and music
Summary: Hikaru calls the shots, but it's Kaoru who pulls the strings. ONESHOT.


Wrote this at around 4 in the morning, and now it's 5:00. And yet, I'm only slightly sleepy. You can blame the crapiness of this work on my insomnia. (Edited this in the next afternoon though.)

Writing style was borrowed (stolen) from TeaForRevenge. It inspired me, so there. I did send a message to her just in case, and if she (or anyone) gets annoyed at me for adapting her writing style, please just tell me. I would take it down if people are upset by that. I just like experimenting with styles and I want to see how flexible I am as a writer. (I did notify her though... -.-)

And since we're already on the topic of TeaForRevenge's writing, please go see her works!

* * *

><p>Hikaru calls the shots, but it's Kaoru who pulls the strings.<p>

Sort of like the way Tamaki and Kyouya works.

Only, not quite.

Hikaru is like Tamaki in the relationship.

They're both _loud_. And more open.

More susceptible to their emotions.

They're both very smart, too. But they put their intelligence to a different use.

Tamaki uses his brain in…

Actually, Kaoru doesn't know _where_ Tamaki uses his brain. Or how.

Or if he even has one.

(But he knows he does, in the deep recesses of his mind. It's very deep though.

Very…

… very deep.

Maybe.

His common sense has yet to testify its existence.

With the exception of a few, very _rare_ moments.)

Hikaru uses his brain to look at the bigger picture.

He recognizes endless possibilities and the logical consistencies of the world. What actions bring which consequence, and the reliable presentations of cause and effect.

He plans the overall impact, the reaction, the punchline to the joke.

He knows what he wants (what he and Kaoru wants).

And he knows what to do to obtain it.

He sees the problem, and thinks it over to formulate the best solution.

Sometimes, his solutions are not always the best for everybody.

Most of the time, his solutions are meant for his own amusement (and of course, to Kaoru's as well).

He doesn't see a problem the way everybody sees it.

He perceives them through his emotions, filtered by his wants and interests.

And everyone knows Hikaru's emotions are... different. (Fickle, yet also not.)

In a way, it's sort of selfish.

He doesn't mean any harm; not exactly.

But that's just how his mind works.

Kaoru is different though.

He's like Kyouya. But not quite.

He and Kyouya are more _subtle_. Inconspicous.

Granted, Kaoru is just a bit louder as well.

But he isn't any less calculating.

He perceives the world through details rather than through the grander scheme of things.

His intuition is sharper, finer.

He recognizes patterns in sequences, exploring possibilities _inside_ of possibilities. The small building blocks that make up the foundation of greater things.

He plans the execution, the steps in each phase. The minute details and small gears that brings forth the bigger picture.

Because when Hikaru calls the shots, it's Kaoru who pulls the strings.

He knows what he wants (what he and Hikaru wants).

And he knows how to obtain it.

Kaoru is the more logical half of the Hitachiin twins.

Hikaru thinks more in abstract concepts.

Logic, however, does not _elude_ the older twin.

They are the same. But not quite.

Rather, Hikaru shares a unique sense of logic. One that only Kaoru understands.

Because sometimes, Hikaru doesn't understand himself.

His mind works like numbers. Logical, but abstract and imaginary.

Kaoru translates those thoughts into words.

Hikaru is the innovator, but Kaoru is the mastermind.

Because when Hikaru calls the shots, it's Kaoru who pulls the strings.

Of course, there is a downside to it.

Hikaru participates, and Kaoru watches from the sidelines.

It's hard to discern though. They're too identical.

Because they're almost the same. But not quite.

_"Same difference." The twins chime._

It takes a sharp, critical eye to see the difference. (_Her_ eyes.)

When Kaoru focuses on the details, he sometimes misses the bigger picture.

He realizes things other people miss.

But he misses what other people realize.

Sometimes, he misses the relevance of his realizations.

And so he remains undecided.

Or maybe he gives up before he could.

Hikaru isn't like that.

He has more conviction.

Which is why Hikaru calls the shots, so Kaoru can pulls the strings.

It's an intricate duality. Details and Composition. Sequences and Patterns.

The line separating them is paper thin.

Because when you spend so much time with one person.

(More so, when you're each others' half…)

You hardly see the difference anymore.

Because your minds work as one.

Hikaru builds towers, and Kaoru builds foundations.

_"It's the same difference."_

But not when the symmetry diverges.

Once, Kaoru caught a glimpse of the bigger picture.

But he said nothing.

For the timebeing.

Some people see Kaoru as the subdued twin.

Because it's Hikaru who calls the shots so Kaoru can pull the strings.

But then, if a loose thread is pulled, the whole tapestry unravels.

It's subtle, noticeable only when the damage has been done.

Kaoru knows what he wants. What Hikaru wants.

Because naturally, they both would want the same thing.

(Because they are the same. But not quite.)

Kaoru knows who he wants.

And he knows how to obtain her.

And even if Hikaru builds his tower.

Without foundation, it would just fall.

Because when Hikaru calls the shot, Kaoru will pull the string.

* * *

><p>Annnd... done! That was fun! I hope I didn't ruin her writing style, 'cause I hope I did <em>some <em>justice to it. Of course, it sort of meshed with my own so as you can see (or do you?), it's different. It's the same style, but not quite (I had too much fun with the repetions)/ Yeah, you can tell I'm obsessed with the writing style. But it's just so pretty! *sparkle's eyes*. Credit goes to TeaForRevenge, since that's where I got it.

Anyway, reviews make me happy, so review! Also, criticize if you want. You can flame, I guess. Nothing's stopping you. But senseless flames will just make me laugh.

Question for the readers: Do you think I explained too much, or too little? I have a feeling I was a bit too direct with the fic. I wanted it to be somewhat indirect enough for you to think a little, but I don't think I achieved that. Or at least, be poetic enough to save that. But it's not that poetic either. *shrugs*. Ah well, I can always write another one next time. Besides, what would one expect with a fic done at 4 in the morning? It's ridiculous... I can't even sleep without finishing it.

Also, I think I might have bashed Tamaki there a _little_ bit... But Kaoru is very genuine with his thoughts sometimes. I blame him. Like Kyouya once said: "It's okay to believe yourself better than the rest of the planet, so long as you keep it to yourself." [Rule#3 from Chapter 26 of the manga. I don't remember if it's from the anime though.]


End file.
